Federate Districts of Karkland
A new beginning... After a series of events only ever seen before in an apocolypse thriller movie, the lands of Karkland have reformed once again into a new nation under a republic. To learn more about the events that led up to this new nation, visit The Karkland Civil War. History/Culture The culture of the Karklandian people have gone through several radical changes in the past 50 years. Traditionally, they have been a small rural region which has focused on farming. The region was divided into several city-states and diplomacy outside of the region was nearly unheard of. This all changed in 2015 when a nuclear exchange between 2 large Asian nations ended up spiraling out of control, and when the dust literally settled, the destruction was everywhere. It would take 20 years and a militaristic overlord to take charge that would eventually form Karkland into the GKR to turn the region around. His name was Rask Arknan who came promising immense power to the people of Karkland. They listened to his great speaches and they accepted him as their leader. Under his rule, major industry was built and the people were ecstatic to see their nation rse to power. Although this new regime enforced very strict rules and pushed militarism through the roof, the people thought his reconstruction of their nation made up for it. This era of good fortunes soon collapsed though. Two nukes, one in Botren and one in Garshee, rocked the nation on a foggy morning. The blast killed numerous government officials (including the overlord) and destroyed important buildings and facilities. Seeing an opening, many generals and officers of the GKR military begain fighting each other over control of the nation. This conflict soon globalized as nations such as the ERE, Jutland, or Austratt sought to fight for their own slice while only claiming to help the nation. It would take several months of despair for the Karkland people, but eventually the fighting stopped when a neighboring nation (Gracana) drove off the attackers and brought much needed supplies. Gracana also helped to over-see the new nation which had begun to adopt a new democratic government. Currently, this government is still under way. But the people only wish for a stable nation to unite to once again. Flag There currently is not a flag for the FDK. This here shown is the closest thing to one. It was once the flag of the GKR, which as you have read is what the FDK mostly formed out of. Many citizens still have copies of this flag, so it is considered by many as their unofficial flag. Government Government Type: Democratic (Federation) Government Head: President Lok Carwen Head-of-Suntevik: Unit Derb Houses of Governement: Representatives, Courts, Presidential Suntevik House Seat Percentages: Free Worker's Party (94%) New Monarchs Party (2%) Yuukin's Parliament Party (2%) National Lands Party (1%) Other (1%) Legal Basis: 'Constitution of the New Karkland '''Head Court: '''Karkland Ultimate Court '''More Info: 'Karkland Government Economy '''Trade Partners: Hong Kong, Alesterland '''Internal Trade Grade: '''B+ '''External Trade Grade: '''B '''Rescource Production Grade: '''A- '''Unemployment: '''2% '''Stock Market Grade: '''B+ (Rising) '''Overall Economic Grade: '''B+ Settlements #Garshee #Ginkarve #Moolkan #Ahtiok #Zeqnik Category:EOEP1